Kiss Nico
by Emma Jones 28
Summary: Kiss the girl, SOLANGELO style! The big seven plus some meddle just a little in solangelos relationship.


Nico's POV

I go out of cabin thirteen and head to cabin seven to pick up my boy... my um... my .. will! I go to the Apollo cabin and pick up Will! Gods of Olympus I don't know what to refer to him as.

"Cabin thirteen to cabin one, thy dead hath risen!" I hear my half sister Hazel whisper and then I hear static.

"Cabin one to cabin thirteen, the sun has set!" I hear Jason's voice erupt from my cabin.

I walk away only minorly suspicious.

I don't trust this but I don't care because I see Will walking towards me.

He runs up to me and I protest a smile.

"Hey death boy." he say and butterfly's appeared in my stomach.

This isn't the first time we've walked around camp but this is different, I want more this time.

"Don't call me death boy, sunshine." I say and smirk. we start walking around and talking about random things.

I fade in and out of the conversation. I'm still listening to the sound of Will's voice, just not everything he says.

I keep and looking down at his hand. It is taking every ounce of power not to grab it.

He must have noticed because when we're walking past Hermes cabin and he shyly grabs my left hand. I hope he doesn't notice my palms sweating and my pulse is quickening. Gods why am I nervous?

"Will, I need to tell you something." I say suddenly , stop, and just look at my feet for awhile.

"Nico, what is it?" He asks and tilts my head up just a little bit.

"Will, i-i ." I studder and look back down at my motorcycle boots and his scandals.

"I like you." Will blurts out and I look up at him surprised with wide eyes.

"I I like you death boy."

"I like you sunshine. I was about to tell you but you beat me to it.." we don't say a word we just continue walking. Hand and hand. We pass the Apollo cabin

 _There you see him  
Standing there across the way  
He don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about him  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss Nico._

"Do you hear something?" Will asks and I shake my head. Even though I do and I'm trying hard not to blush.

 _Yes, you want him_ _Look_

 _at him, you know you do_

 _It's possible he wants you too_

 _There's one way to ask him_

 _It don't take a word, not a single word_

 _Go on and kiss Nico (kiss the boy)_

Wait what? Kiss him? Who is singing that?!

Will around and it's coming from the Apollo cabin!

Will looks closer, so do I. It's Hazel, Annabeth, Percy, Piper, Jason, and Kayla.

Is that Apollo too?

"I'll be back." Will says letting go of my hand and goes into his cabin.

There's muffled voices and giggles. I hear faint 'do its' and 'grow a pair'

Will comes out of his cabin looking very flushed and a hand pushes him out the door further.

"I'm sorry about that, um do you want to continue walking?" Will says and I nod.

We walk out of ear shot from the Apollo cabin and then we hear singing again.

 _Shalalalala_  
 _My oh my_  
 _Looks like Will's too shy_  
 _Ain't gonna kiss Nico_  
 _Shalalalala_  
 _Ain't that sad_  
 _it's such a shame_  
 _Too bad, you're gonna miss the boy_  
 _go on and kiss Nico (kiss the boy)_

"How?!" I ask looking around and it's coming rom the speakers! I'm going to kill them all.

The music is really getting to Will, I can see his eyes going to my lips to my eyes.

 _Nows your moment_

 _Walking under the camps blue moon_

 _Boy, you better do it soon_

 _No time will be better_

 _He don't say a word_

 _And he wont say a word_

 _Until you kiss Nico (kiss the boy.)_

He walks closer to me and grabs both my hands with his.

My hands feel really small compared to his.

He's so close to where theres minimum space between us. I look up in his blue eyes and my breath hitches. I know what comes next and I dont stop it, get on my tip toes and he looks at me down. I close my eyes.

You can still hear them singing gently over the loud speaker.

He lets go of my hands and wraps his hands around my back.

His lips gently meets mine and, it's slow and tender. They feels warm against mine, they're soft, and smooth, and taste like the strawberries we grow out in the fields.

We break and and our foreheads bump together and we both laugh quietly. He lets go of my waist and I back up a little bit. Usually I don't like people touching me but with Will it's different, he makes me feel safe and secure.

"HE KISSED THE BOY!" Leo yells through the loud speaker and claps erupt from the camp.

Will is smirking proudly as he says "Nico Di Angelo, will you be my boyfriend?" He asks and I nod my head and grab his hand


End file.
